


服务生

by YanHezhi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanHezhi/pseuds/YanHezhi
Summary: 学生时代的感情。你就像将尽的香烟落下的几点星火，一不小心，就燃成了我眼中的万家灯火。私设，成年大学生，外表乖巧内心魔鬼的伪不良好学生贺x兼职服务生莫。首发微博@严二赤之
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 24





	服务生

  
  
平安夜，门外大雪纷飞，为新年准备而提早高挂的红灯笼上堆着一层细雪，晕黄的烛光照耀下晶莹剔透，墙上的烫金对联显得年味十足。  
贺天坐在地板上背靠着床，漆黑屋子里唯一的光源是他手中快燃尽了的香烟。透过落地窗，高楼层的优势就是可以将万家灯火的暖意与繁华尽收眼底，还附赠一份寂寞。  
所谓节日，对贺家的人来说从来没有意义。  
贺天掐灭烟头，起身抓起外套出了门，见一那小子说今天要聚一聚，在老地方。

“贺天，这儿！”  
刚拐出街角，便听见一道熟悉的清脆嗓音喊出自己的名字，贺天收敛表情，小心调节着面部线条不让它们看上去过于冷漠和僵硬，他一步步走进明亮处，灯光一点点洒在那利落黑发上，又溶在黑曜石般的眼睛里，可以看清因寒冷天气冻的微红的鼻尖，和含着笑意上扬的唇角，一个如往常一样完美的贺天出现在了众人面前。  
“怎么那么慢啊？这儿举办活动呢，学生证打折，你带了吗？”见一早就等不及了，向前奔几步一把揽过贺天肩膀，“我们订好位置了，展希希在里面呢。”  
“谁出来喝酒还带学生证。”贺天偏头盯着身边对自己做着亲昵动作的人，眼睛因为第三个人名微微眯起，伸手打在他头顶，“不打折也没事，又不是付不——”  
“你这种大少爷当然不知道勤俭节约——哎到了到了，你手机上成绩单截图应该也行，快拿出来！”见一咋咋唬唬地指挥，抢过贺天手机翻出成绩单给服务员看，竟然行得通。

可能是晚上情绪太易放纵，看见姓展的粘在见一身上的视线也格外刺眼，偏见一还嚷嚷问自己和谁跨年。跨几把年，贺天沉着眼眸，拿筷子戳自己面前摆着的鱼头，又猛灌下去几口酒，摇摇头试图晃清视线，摸索着向卫生间走去。   
刚褪下裤子，身后的隔间传来对话声，贺天鬼使神差地憋了口气，竟然硬生生压住了尿意，等回神时暗自吐槽自己简直变态，又听见这对话好像是关于自己。

“那个吹瓶的男生成绩单上绩点真高啊。”这听起来是刚刚门口的寸头服务生。  
“嗯。”  
“长得也很帅啊。”有眼光。贺天听一句，在心里评价一句。  
“嗯。”怎么又是嗯。  
“大哥你怎么又是嗯？”问的好。  
“干我屁事。”  
“......”  
  
贺天一听，突然乐了，仿佛沉寂已久的心突然跳动了一下，就像当时第一眼看见那只小狗或者见一时的那样，于是四肢先于大脑思考做出了行动  
他使坏拧开隔壁的门，视线下移，一头红发直直闯进视线，然后就是裸露的过分纤细的大腿，还不待那人反应，俯身逼近他手撑着墙将人固定在自己怀里和马桶之间，笑容无比灿烂，压低声音说，“哥不仅会做题，还很会做爱。”  
两人就这么直视着，几秒后，一道羞恼的声音划破静默，“你他妈哪儿来的神经病！？”


End file.
